The present invention relates to an illumination device that is sound actuated, and powered by batteries. Such a device would provide great utility and safety in aiding in the process of finding the proper key, the insertion of said key in the lock of a door of a residence at night. The present invention addresses that need. The preferred embodiment is an illumination device for door locks. Prior art indicates many door lock illumination devices, and many sound-actuated switches for control of illumination. However, no prior art teaches an illumination device, actuated by sound and optimized for outdoor use with ambient noise and light abatement, extended battery powered operation, and unobtrusive, adaptive, non-marring mounting flange for mechanical installation.